


Borders

by Taepeas



Series: Run Away Love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, OC characters, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taepeas/pseuds/Taepeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang begin their quest to reunite Team RWBY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yang stuffs the last bit of food into her pack. There wasn’t much food left in the fridge, but it would hopefully last until they were able to buy more. She looks over her shoulder to see that Blake is busy writing a note. She approaches Blake.

“Watcha doing?” Yang says as she peers over Blake’s shoulder.

“I am leaving a way for this family to contact us so that we can pay them back for the food that was…eaten during my stay here. I could leave it here, but there is a chance that it could be stolen, so I think it would be better to give it to them personally so I know that they received it.”

“Wow, how nice of you.” Yang says, impressed.

“I can be nice sometimes.” Blake says, smiling. She walks towards the fridge and sticks the note on it.

Blake turns back to Yang. “Is everything packed up?”

“Yup!” Yang says. She walks away to grab the bags. When she returns, she lugs the bags onto the kitchen counter. Blake raises an eyebrow.

“How did you fit everything in there? The bag seems awfully small.”

“You dare question my packing abilities?” Yang says playfully.

Blake playfully punches her. “Ok, I trust you, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

Yang closes the front door as Blake looks at the house that she spent the last couple of months in. It was the nicest, most friendly-feeling place that she had lived in. Although she spent the vast majority of her time in mental turmoil, she had secretly begun to like the place. She was sad to have to go.

Yang began to jog towards her, and Blake smiled. Although she was sad to have to leave, she was much happier that she could have her partner back. Running away had been such a gut reaction that she did it without realizing how much good Yang brought into her life. Yang was a strong fighter, but was also understanding and tried her best to make Blake feel at home when at Beacon. She was just so glad that Yang had given her another chance.

“Ready to go Ms. Belladonna?” Yang said while crossing her arms.

“Yeah”

* * *

 

“If we want to go towards the east coast of Vale, we need to pass by Beacon.” Blake said as she eyed her map.

“Beacon? We can’t go there; it’s teeming with grimm!” Yang said, her eyes becoming huge.

“I said we need to pass by Beacon, not go through it.” Blake said as she folds up the map. “The grimm usually don’t stray far from beacon, so as long as we give them enough room, they won’t bother us.”

“All right, sounds good!” Yang says, happily skipping ahead. Suddenly, she stops and looks backwards towards Blake.

“I just remembered, how is your injury?” Yang said quietly.

“Oh, it’s healed up for the most part.” Blake says as she lifts up her shirt. Yang gasps.

The stab wound that Blake had sustained from Adam was completely healed, but a nasty scar was left in its wake. The edges of the scar were bright red, showing a clear outline of the sword the plunged though her. Yang winces, remembering Blake’s scream from that day.

Blake puts her shirt down and walks towards Yang. “Don’t worry Yang, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Yang looks away. “That’s not the point. He hurt you, I can’t forgive him for that.”

Blake frowns, unsure of how to answer.

Yang sighs and looks back at Blake. “But that’s not important right now. What’s important is finding Ruby and Weiss, right?”

Blake smiles. “Yes.”

The two of them walk in silence, busy mulling over thoughts.

Blake is the one that breaks the silence. “Oh! By the way, how did you tap into your half-faunus powers? I heard that it’s hard to do by yourself.”

“My mother found me and told me everything. At first, I couldn’t believe it; it went against everything that I knew about faunus people. But I eventually agreed to start training with her. She has this special dimension were time moves slower, so we trained in there for weeks. It was tough training – both physically and mentally – but I’m glad that I did it. It gave me a second chance that I thought I would never have.”

Blake stays silent, which prompts Yang to look at her questionably.

“What is your mother’s name?” Blake says carefully. “Since she is a faunus, I might have heard about her before.”

“Oh!” Yang says dumbly. “Her name is Raven Branwen. She tries to keep her faunus heritage a secret, so I don’t know if anyone from the white fang even knows about her.”

After a brief moments silence, Blake speaks. “Yeah. I’ve never heard of her before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys, and welcome to part 2! It's been a month since the first part was finished, so there are a few things that I would like to mention:
> 
> First off, there was an update about part 2 that I posted about a week ago. If you would like to read it, it is here:  
> https://ta3peas.wordpress.com/2016/04/16/rwby-run-away-love-update-2/
> 
> There is one important thing that I would like to mention that is in the update: I have opened up my patreon! If you enjoy my writing and have the funds, please leave a little tip on there. All of the information is detailed on my patreon page, but it basically works like this: If you become a patreon, then you will get early access to all of the fanfiction that are uploaded to my AO3! If you are interested, then my patreon page is here: https://www.patreon.com/ta3peas.
> 
> Again, thank you to every single one of you out there, and I hope you enjoy the second part of the Run Away Love series!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY T_T
> 
> I went with my friends to a hotel yesterday, and I planned on uploading the chapter there, but we couldn't get the hotel wi-fi to work, so I had to wait until now.  
> So sorry T_T.
> 
> But anyways, here is the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

“I’ve never been to an inn in Vale before! This was really nice.” Yang says as she stretches.

  
Blake nods in agreement. “Maybe we can come back when its actually open next time.”

  
Yang chuckles as she hefts her backpack around her shoulder. As the sun began to set, they managed to find an abandoned inn. It was locked, but Blake was able to pick the lock to get in. Yang was surprised that the evacuation had been conducted all the way out here as well; It seemed that the entire kingdom of Vale had been deserted. She turned around to see that Blake was fiddling with the cash register.

  
“Blake, what are you doing? We came here to stay the night, not to steal their money!”

  
Blake looked at her indignantly. “I’m not stealing, Yang, I’m trying to open this so that I can put our payment that we owe for staying here for the night.”

  
“Oh.” Yang says dumbly. “Ok, carry on.”

  
Blake rolls her eyes. She continues to fiddle with the register for a few more seconds until it opens. Blake places the money inside with a note and closes it up again.

  
Yang raises an eyebrow. “You’re…too good at this.”

  
Blake shrugged, “The White Fang thought that it was necessary to teach its members this.”

  
Yang scoffed. “I’m not surprised. Anyways, let’s get going.”

  
“Okay.” Blake grabbed her bag before she followed Yang out of the door.

* * *

  
It seemed that spring would be coming soon. The damp cold snow that used to cover the ground was slowly melting away to show the lush green grass that lay underneath. Above them, the sun shone bright for the first time in months.

  
Yang sighed. “I’m so glad that we wouldn’t have to make this long trek in the snow, that would’ve been terrible!”

  
Blake nodded. “I don’t think we would have been able to anyways, the winter seemed to be really bad this year.”  
Yang hummed in agreement.

  
They walked in silence. Yang used the opportunity to steal a glance at Blake. Her lips were turned into a frown. She looked like she was deep in thought.

  
Yang was about to ask her what was up, but Blake suddenly went back into her pack to fish out her map.

  
Yang raised her eyebrow in confusion, but went to look in front of them and gasped. A huge forest stood in front of them.

  
“This wasn’t on the map.” Blake said. Yang looked over at the map and saw that it indicated that nothing lay in the area. It was supposed to be a big dirt field…unless.

  
“Blake look,” Yang said, pointing at the map, “It looks like someone drew a circle around it. Maybe that’s supposed to be the perimeter of the forest?”

  
“If it is, then this is a really big forest.” Blake said, sighing. “There’s no way that we can go through it in one day.”

  
“Well…” Yang said impishly. “We don’t have to go through the forest if we fly above it.”

  
“Yang, no.” Blake said flatly. “We don’t know what this forest holds, so flying above it might only anger its inhabitants. And you need to keep your energy up for any battle that might come our way.”

  
“I did fly here from Patch though.” Yang says, shrugging.

  
“Wait, “Blake says, shocked. “You flew here from Patch?”

  
“Yup!” Yang says happily, “I flew here with my backpack and everything without breaking a sweat.”

  
“How…” Blake said, appalled.

  
Yang laughed. “I guess I just must be a firecracker. But you’re right, Blake. We can’t be taking risks yet. I should save these powers for when they are really needed.”

  
Blake smiled. “I’m glad you realized that.”

  
Yang wraps an arm around Blake shoulder, “Hey, I’m trying you know! Anyways, let’s start that long trek around this crazy forest!”

  
Blake smiles, “Alright, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

The long trek around was mostly uneventful. Blake and Yang would see a Grimm flying overheard or darting through the forest, but most didn’t try to attack them. Yang attributed this to the pleasant atmosphere that surrounded the two of them. Yang would make jokes and friendly conversation to fill up the time and Blake happily replied to them. Most of their conversation involved the memories that they shared during their time at Beacon. Yang hoped that all of this mess could be fixed so that they could go on and make more memories like they had done in the past.

When they finally got to the coast, it was already night. They still had to walk a sizeable distance to get to the part of the coast that lead to Mistral, so they decided to call it a night. They had managed to find another abandoned house near the coast, so they decided to stay there for the night. It was an old and rickety place, but staying there would provide insulation from the cold, so it was good enough.

“Hey Blake?” Yang says.

Blake looks up from her book. “Yes, Yang?”

“Soo…when we get to the coastline, what are we going to do from there? I doubt there will magically be a boat there to ferry us to Vale.”

Blake sighs. “I’ve been thinking about that while we were walking, and I think there is no other option.”

Blake blinks in confusion. “No other…option?”

Blake looks up at Yang. “You said that you were able to fly here on your own from Patch without much trouble, so I was thinking that we should fly over to Mistral.”

Yang gasps. “Really?”

Blake nods. “But if we see any boats along the way, we’re taking that instead.”

Yang nods. “Got it.”

Blake stands up and walks towards the kitchen. Yang watches as Blake rummages through the fridge. “There doesn’t seem to be any food here.” Blake says, “Someone else probably got to it before we came here.”

Yang frowns. “That’s a bummer. We’re running out of food.”

Blake sighs. “It’s for the best. If we want to make it to Mistral in one piece, then we need to pack as light as possible.”

Yang sighed. “Yeah…that will be a fun trip.”

* * *

 

Yang and Blake reached the other side of the coast around noon the next day. It was a sunny, clear day, perfect for flying. If they could even figure out how to bring everything with them.

Blake trusted Yang, but Blake knew that the trip would be hard on Yang’s body, so she wanted to make sure that something else was holding her securely to Yang. Luckily, Blake always had ribbons wrapped around her arm. They were strong enough to swing Yang around on, so they should be strong enough to keep Blake tied securely on Yang’s back.

They gather the rest of their things and walk to the edge of the forest. It seemed that the area was devoid of humans, but there was always the possibility that someone could be watching them, so they decided to summon Yang’s half-faunus powers in the forest so that no one would be able to see exactly who the bearer of the power was.

After they had done so, they began to tie Blake onto Yang’s back. Because Yang’s wings were situated in the middle of her back, they were not able to tie Blake as far up Yang’s back as they wanted to. Blake’s waist hung off of Yang a little bit, but the hold was still secure.

“This is probably the most dangerous thing I’ve ever done.” Blake said, her voice muffled in Yang’s back.

“Don’t worry Blake, we’ll make it to the other side no matter what.” Yang said before she takes off.

* * *

 

Blake wasn’t able to see their progress since her face was situated in the middle of Yang’s back, but she felt that a few hours had passed since they had lifted off. She was very anxious going into this whole ordeal, but she eventually calmed down. She took a deep breath. Yang smelt of a mix of lavender and honeydew; she inwardly knew that the smell was a big reason why she was able to calm down so quickly. She didn’t really have much to look at, so she spent most of her time listening to the sounds around her. In the distance, she could hear the sound of the ocean moving, its dull rhythm bringing a peaceful sound to her ears. She could also hear the sound of Yang’s wings flapping. Her wings were right next to Blake’s ears, but the sound was not overpowering. However, something bothered Blake. At the beginning of the trip, Yang’s breathing and heartbeat were relatively calm. But Blake began to notice that Yang’s breathing was now beginning to get hoarse and her heart beat at a wild tempo.

“Yang?” Blake said slowly, her voice still being muffled by Yang’s back. “Are you okay?”

“…Yeah.” Yang said breathlessly. “I can see Mistral’s shore…we are almost there…just a little-”

“Yang? YANG!”

Blake began to realize that they were losing altitude at a dangerously fast pace. There was nothing she could do. Blake took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable plunge into the ocean. When it did, she closed her eyes. She tried to paddle her way to the surface, but it was no use. Yang was too heavy and the ribbons that she used to strap herself to Yang made it hard to push herself up. Blake gasped as water began to fill her lungs.

A few moments later, Blake was plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaandd there we go! Will Blake and Yang REALLY get to the other side? And when they do, what will they find there? Find out on the next chapter of Borders!
> 
> (lol, I don't know why I said that...) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos or a comment if you want! See you later :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? I hope you are! This one is also a little bit longer than the usual chapters, so give a kudo or comment if you enjoy it! :D

_“There you go, cough it out, cough it out…”_

_“Oh dear, they are tied together really tightly…”_

_“…Wings-”_

* * *

 

Blake opened up her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She squinted her eyes, unsure of her location. Suddenly, her most recently memory flashed in the back of her mind. She sat up.

“Yang!” she yelled out.

“Don’t worry, your friend is safe.” A voice said.

Blake turned her head towards the source of the voice to see a stout old women smiling at her. Blake saw fish fins protruding out of the woman’s forearms, instantly alerting Blake of the woman’s faunus heritage. Blake gasped. Yang was still in her half-faunus form when they plummeted; if this woman saw it…

“My friend…I know that her powers seem very strange and different, but please, please don’t tell anyone that you saw my friend with those powers. She…she doesn’t know what happened in the past, please, I beg of you!”

Smiling, the woman puts the watering can down on the table before approaching Blake. She begins to take off the glove on her right hand.

“Don’t worry” she says calmly. “Your friend’s secret is safe with me.”

Blake looked down at the woman’s hand to see the white fang symbol branded on the woman’s hand.

When you are a member of the White Fang, you are a member until death. It was a common saying that grew out of a need to establish strong bonds between members. However, that didn’t stop some members from trying to run away. When that had started to happen, the leaders wanted to send them a message, a message to show the world who these faunus really belong to. So when someone tried to run away from the White Fang, the White Fang would hunt them down. They wouldn’t kill them, no, that was too easy. Instead, they would find them and brand them with the White Fang logo. They did this so that humans and faunus from all over the world would never accept them. By being literally branded with the White Fang logo, they would have no choice but to come back and join the White Fang. Fortunately, Blake was able to evade all of the hunters that had ambushed her so far, so she wasn’t branded for leaving the White Fang.

Blake sighed in relief. This woman really was on her side. She knew of the horrors of the White Fang, and she had paid the ultimate price when she left them.

The woman put her glove back on, satisfied that Blake understood.

“Wait…how did you find us? I’m pretty sure we were still far out at sea when we fell into the water.”

“You were” the woman says as she walks away from Blake. “Every weekend, I go out into the open ocean with my granddaughters so that we may catch enough fish to last for the week. As we were out there, one of my granddaughters noticed a yellow light sailing through the air. We tried our best to figure out what it was, but you two fell into the ocean before we were able to figure it out. My granddaughters then jumped into the ocean to save you two. Thankfully, my granddaughters are all fish faunus like me, so they were able to quickly dive down and grab you two before you drowned.”

“Wow…” Blake said, awestruck. “Are they here now? I have to thank them for saving us.”

“Yes, they are in the living room. I think your friend is with them too.”

Blake stood up. “Okay, I’ll go see them now.”

She excused herself out of the room to see that she was in a corridor. The corridor opened towards the right, so she went towards it. As she got closer to the end, she could hear Yang’s enthusiastic voice.

“…and then it started running towards me! Thankfully, I am trained in all methods of hand-to-hand combat, so I quickly took out the rouge ursa.”

When Blake got to the living room, she saw that Yang sat on the couch with her arm around 2 of the faunus sisters. The other sister sat on the coffee table in front of Yang and had her hands placed on Yang’s knees. Blake scoffed. Typical Yang.

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re alright Yang.”

Yang jumped and looked up to see Blake. She visibly froze for a few seconds before removing her arms from the 2 faunus shoulders.

“Hey! Blake! Glad to see that you are finally up!”

Yang stands up and stiffly walks towards Blake. Blake rolls her eyes.

Yang scratches her head uneasily “Anyways…yeah, these are the girls that saved us from drowning!”

“So I’ve heard.” Blake looks at the sisters. “Thank you for saving us, we owe our lives to you three.”

“Oh it’s not a big deal.” The sister that sat on the coffee table said, “I’m Jade, by the way.”

“My name is Midori!” the sister to Yang’s right says as she smiles brightly.

“I’m Olive.” the sister to Yang’s left says shyly.

Blake smiles. “It’s nice to meet you three.”

Blake notices that all 3 of the faunus sisters share the same fins as their grandmother. That would explain the impressive diving skills. Blake then noticed that all of the sisters were very, very buff. She shook her head. That would explain why the three of them were able to pull up the both of them from the depths of the ocean.

They were really lucky to have flown out on this day.

“Anyways,” Yang said, pulling Yang out of her thoughts, “I’m surprised that I woke up after you. I was the one that passed out, after all.”

“Hmm…that’s a good point.” Blake said slowly. “Well, I haven’t been able to sleep well for the past month, so I guess I had to be forced under to get the sleep I really needed.”

While Yang and Blake spoke to each other, the faunus sisters began to whisper under their breaths at each other. They start to snicker. Yang notices this and smirks at them. “What’s so funny?” she says.

They continue to giggle as Jade points to the top of Blake’s head. Blake pouts, instantly understanding what they were gesturing to.

Yang chuckles. “I’m really starting to wonder if that bow is effective at all.”

“Well, humans can’t tell, so that’s the most important thing.”

Yang crosses her arms. “Well, that’s true, I didn’t notice at all until you said something…but wait, I’m a half-faunus…”

Blake pats Yang’s back. “You’ve grown up with humans all your life, you probably just aren’t used to it yet…Oh, by the way, where are we exactly?”

“We are on the west of Mistral.”  Midori says, “And it’s the middle of the day, if you were wondering about that too.”

Blake sighs in relief. “Okay, at least we are on the right track.” She looks at Yang. “Did you find out if Ruby or anyone else we know has come past here?”

Yang stiffens. “Haha, no…I forgot…”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Of course you did.” She turns towards the sisters. “Did you guys happen to see a small girl pass here? She has black and red hair, and wears a combat skirt.”

“You might have seen her swinging around a huge black and red scythe.” Yang adds.

“Yeah…we saw her pass through here a while ago, she was with 3 other people.” Olive says.

“That must be Jaune, Ren, and Nora.” Blake says.

Yang nods. “Do you know where they are now?”

Midori nods her head. “About a couple of weeks ago, they asked if we could bring them to Atlas. They said that they were trying to find their friend.”

Blake turns to Yang. “They must be trying to find Weiss.”

Yang looks at Blake. “What are we going to do now? There’s no way I can fly there; I’ll just pass out again.”

“Well, if you ask nicely, we can bring you there.” A voice says. Blake and Yang turn around to see the older faunus woman enter the room. “Besides, I know that my granddaughters would love to be in your company for a while longer.”

Blake shakes her head while Yang smiles sheepishly. “We would love if you could do that for us.” Blake said finally.

And thus begins their journey towards Atlas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm uploading this chapter a little earlier than I usually do because i'll be out with my friends later on, so I want to make sure that you guys are able to see the chapter on time. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this series, and give a kudo or a comment if you wish!

The distance between Vale and Mistral was nothing compared to the distance between Mistral and Atlas. Their boat was very fast and speedy, but it still took them an entire day to get to Atlas. They left at night so that they could hide from detection, so the sisters told Blake and Yang that they could get some shuteye while they piloted the boat. When they arrived under the boat, they found multiple beds set up. Blake specifically chose a bed that faced the wall so that she could sleep on the outside. She didn’t want any of sisters trying anything with Yang while she was sleeping.

All in all, the ride went by as smoothly as it could. There were a few times that the sisters did get a little too close to Yang, but Blake bit her tongue. Once they got to Atlas, they would disembark from this ship and hopefully never see these sisters again. It was the least she could do to repay the favor.

They arrived in Atlas in the afternoon. There seemed to be a traffic stop for all boats that were entering the harbor. There would be no way that they would be let through without a specific reason to be there. So they traveled across the coast looking for a secret place to dock. They found a secluded area of the beach about a mile away. They stopped about a half a mile away from the shore.

“The water is too shallow; this is the farthest I can go in.” one of the sisters says.

Yang stands up and gazes out towards the shore. “This is fine.” She says, “It’s shallow enough that we can walk the rest of the way.”

Blake looks at Yang in horror. “Walk the rest of the way?!?!”

Yang smirks at Blake, patting her back before walking to the bottom of the ship. “Sorry Blake, we have no choice.”

Blake huffs and begrudgingly follows Yang.

* * *

 

Blake hated every minute that her boots were submerged in water, but she told herself that every step was getting the both of them farther and farther away from those ridiculous sisters. The thought was enough to get her through the ordeal.

When they reached the shore, Blake immediately took off her backpack and sat on the sand to take off her boots. Yang looked down at her and laughed “You really don’t like water, don’t you?”

Blake glared at her.

* * *

 

The sun began to set as they reached the port.

Yang looks at the sky. “It’s getting late; we should find somewhere to stay for the night.”

Blake nods. “I agree, but I wouldn’t know where the closest motel is.”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask someone for directions, but its deserted here.”

Blake nods “I think everyone is too scared to be out after the sun sets.” Blake turns the corner and saw a deserted alleyway. At the end of it lay a sign. “Vacancy” it said.

Blake gestured towards the sign “I found the motel.”

Yang groaned, “Of course it’s in the most ghetto place imaginable.”

Blake pats Yang’s back, “The sun has set already, we have no time. Besides, we can handle ourselves, right Yang?”

Yang smiles. “Right.”

* * *

 

When they enter the motel, they are surprised at how spacious the lobby was. A food station was to their left, and a comfy fireplace was situated to their right. Yang would have immediately ran for the fireplace if it wasn’t already occupied by 4 individuals wearing long brown cloaks.

Blake frowned “Let’s just get our key and get to our room as soon as we can.”

Yang frowns. “Yeah, I don’t trust those guys.”

* * *

 

The homey, spacious feel of the lobby did not translate to the rooms at all. When they opened the door, they were greeted with a small, cramped room. A bed, desk, and TV were provided, as was a bathroom and sink. But they were all in the same room.

“Lovely” Yang said sarcastically.

Blake shrugs. “Eh, I’ve had worse.”

Yang walks to the bed and puts her stuff down there. She looks out of the window. Right in front of her lay a huge building.

“Hey Blake, do you see the Schnee logo on that building?”

Blake turns around and looks out the window. Sure enough, she saw the familiar snowflake emblem emblazoned on the side of the building.

“Yes, that must be the main headquarters…which must mean that Weiss is in there somewhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

Although the place that Blake and Yang stayed at seemed…questionable, they were not interrupted for the rest of the night. They were able to go down to the main lobby and get food and go back up to their room without anyone trying to ambush them, but they were still apprehensive about the four cloaked individuals that sat near the fireplace.

“Something doesn’t seem right about them Blake.” Yang says as she packs up her belongings.

“I agree.” Blake says as she steps out of the bathroom. “That’s why we should find Weiss as fast as possible so we can get out of here.”

Yang nods in agreement.

Yang and Blake spend a few moments in silence as they continue to pack their things. At some point, she realizes that Blake is staring at her. She looks up to notice that Blake has a confused look on her face.

“What’s wrong Blake?” Yang says, concerned.

“No, it’s nothing, it’s just…I’m glad you were able to get a new arm and all, but does it have any weapon capabilities on its own? I know that a shot gauntlet forms on your arms when you activate your half-faunus powers, but you can’t be using them all the time, especially here on Atlas.”

Yang smiles “Don’t worry Blake, my prosthetic arm does have a function other than helping me blend in with everyone else.”

Yang walks towards Blake as she activates her prosthetic arm. The top of the forearm opens up and a mini shotgun raises up and clicks into place.

“They didn’t have the blueprints for ember celica, so they tried to make something that would work in a similar way to it.” She rotates her arm so that Blake can get a good look at it. “It’s not exactly the same, but at least it’s something.” Yang gasps. “Oh! And I forgot!”

Yang bends down to rummage in her bag. When she stands up, she holds a long, flesh colored glove in her hand.

“Since it would be kind of hard to fight with a long jacket on, Ironwood gave me this so that I could disguise my prosthetic arm.”

Yang slips on the glove and it fits like a…well, glove. The middle part of her glove is raised and painted silver, so an unaware individual would think that all of the mechanical parts were coming out of a slip-on gauntlet, not her arm itself.

Blake sighs in relief. “That’s good. I was worried that you would gave to punch everything one-handed.”

Yang chuckles. “Well, hopefully we won’t have to punch anything to get Weiss back.”

Blake smiles.

* * *

 

Blake looks up from the bushes. “I still can’t believe how big this place is.”

The Schnee family mansion dwarfed everything around it. Its walls were painted a pristine white, and the Schnee family logo seemed to be everywhere. As they observed the mansion from the bushes, they see a mansion window open up, and lo and behold, Weiss appears.

“There she is!” Yang says excitedly.

Blake sighs in relief. “Well, at least we know that she’s still here.”

Yang looks around. “How do we get in though?”

Surrounding the mansion was a large gate. The only entrance was at the very front, but Yang and Blake knew that they couldn’t just waltz their way in through there. They needed another plan.

Movements on the mansion ground alerted Yang and Blake. The bushes at the foot of the tower started to move, and four people came out of it. They were all wearing peculiar brown cloaks…

“Blake! I think those people are the ones that we saw at the inn!” Yang whispered urgently.

Blake’s eyes narrow in response. “I think you’re right.” She looks at Yang. “What do you think they are trying to do?”

At that moment, one of the bandits jumps onto another’s back. Yang gasps in realization.

“I think they’re assassins that were hired to kill Weiss!”

Blake’s eyes narrow. “Honestly, I’m not surprised, seeing at how terrible the Schnee families’ reputation is.”

“What are we going to do Blake? We can’t just sit here and watch them kill her!”

Blake starts to look around. “We should try to look for a way in. If they got in- “

A loud noise interrupts Blake. The both of them look back to the window and see the four bandits lying on the ground. An alarm sounds and multiple security guards start to chase for the bandits.

Blake watches the scene with a confused look on her face. “I don’t think they are very good at what they do.”

Yang chuckles. “You can say that again.”

The four bandits start to run for the back of the mansion. Yang and Blake wait in silence. Eventually a few security guards start to congregate on the other side of the gate near Yang and Blake.

A portly officer starts to yell. “What happened to them!”

The security officer “They just…disappeared.”

“Disappeared? They can’t just disappear; you just didn’t look good enough! Keep scanning the grounds!”

The officers leave the area, and Blake and Yang sigh in relief. They continue to wait in the bushes, just in case someone tries to look in the bushes near them. Eventually, all of the officers start to congregate in front of the mansion. The portly officer starts to yell at them for a while until they all file into the nearby houses.

Yang looks at Blake. “I think we can move now.”

Blake nods in agreement. “We should walk around the borders, there has to be a way in, and it seems that the officers weren’t able to find it, so it should be a safe way in.”

They find said opening about 30 minutes into the walk. It was so hidden that Yang would have walked right past it if Blake didn’t point it out. Hidden under the shadow of the mansion was a broken part of the fence. There were only a few feet that separated the fence with the foot of the mansion at the back, so it was easy to pass through here without arousing suspicion.

“Well, at least we found it.” Yang says, crossing her arms.

“Yes, but we shouldn’t try to break in now. Those officers are probably already on high alert since those bandits have already tried to break in.”

Yang nods in agreement. “Yeah, let’s just call it a day.”

And with that, Yang and Blake start to walk back towards the motel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Hello again! Today is a very special day, as I have special news to announce! As you may know (unless you are living under a rock), RWBY Volume 4 is coming back in late October (OMG BLAKE LOOKS SO GOOD ;A;). So, after some thought, I have decided to bump up the schedule for Borders! That's right, starting from next week (July 16th), Borders will now be updated every week! That's right, there will be a chapter uploaded every Saturday!
> 
> I decided to bump the schedule up because I had enough chapters written to compensate for the faster upload schedule. Also, since this story is about what I thought Volume 4 would be about, I don't want it to clash too much into Volume 4 (but it will still do it a little bit).
> 
> I know that a few people here have mentioned that they would love faster uploads, so i'm excited to be able to help you dive faster into the story :). Also, i'm sorry that I haven't been responding to your comments, i've been so busy with work and life that I haven't gotten to them, but don't worry, i've read each and every one of your comments! Well, this thing is getting a little long, but thank you SO SO much for reading and supporting this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is the 7th chapter of Borders! Remember, the chapters will now be uploaded every week, so we will find out faster what shenanigans Blake and Yang get themselves into! As always, thank you so so much for supporting me and the RAL series, and I hope you enjoy!

They arrived early the next day, they figured that it would be easier to grab Weiss when the sun couldn’t give away their location. They also knew that the security officers would be sleepy and unaware during this time – they would be able to get away with a lot more at this time then they could later on in the day. As they walked towards the back of the mansion, they noticed that there was less guards than there was the day before – odd.

“Do you think someone got to her already?” Yang said as she looked towards Weiss’ window.

“It would explain the lack of guards, but I don’t think so. If she was taken, then there would probably be a ruckus going on.” Blake said as they reached the hole in the fence.

Yang went through the hole first, and then turned around to help Blake get through. The both of them shimmied to the edge of the wall and peered out towards Weiss’ window. The sun rose towards the front of the Schnee mansion, so the entire back of the mansion was shrouded in darkness.

“If we stay towards the wall, then we should be able to get to her window without alerting the guards in the front.” Blake says.

Yang smiles. “All right then, let’s go get Weiss back!”

Blake goes first and Yang follows closely behind her. They stealthily move towards Weiss’ window while watching the nearby security officers. The shadows behind the mansion thoroughly cover the two of them while they traverse the edge, so the security officers remain unaware.

They eventually get to Weiss’s window. As they stand below it, they notice that it’s at least 10 feet above the ground.

“So…how are we gonna get up there?” Yang says, scratching her head.

Blake smiles. “We use Gambol Shroud of course.”

Blake removes her weapon from her back and unsheathes it. It transforms into its pistol form as Blake ties the ribbon onto her arm. She throws Gambol Shroud, aiming for the edge of the window sill. It’s a direct hit. She tugs on the ribbon. Its secure.

“Okay, why don’t you climb up first, I’ll watch the guards.”

Yang nods and starts to climb up, using the wall as leverage as she makes her way up.  When she gets halfway up, Blake starts to climb up as well. Blake is much faster than her, and she reaches the top only a few moments after Yang. The both of them grab onto the window sill and peer inside.

“There’s Weiss!” Yang whispers excitingly.

Blake frowns. “It is, but who is that with her?”

Yang’s eyes widen. “Oh, that must be Weiss’s sister, Ruby told me about her, she’s ok.”

The window to Weiss’ room is opened very slightly, so Yang and Blake are able to hear the conversation happening between the two sisters.

Winter starts to pace around the room. “Father has finally found a way to bring you back to him, and I’m sure that he won’t let you leave as willingly as he did last time.”

“Okay.” Weiss says, “Let me pack my stuff and let’s go.” Weiss bends down to grab her bag.

“Hurry!” Winter says, “Only grab your most essential things! There isn’t that much time!”

As Weiss finishes packing everything, yells start to echo from inside the mansion.

Winter peers out of the door. “Dammit, someone must have noticed the knocked out officers.” She turns towards Weiss. “We have no choice; we have to leave through the window.”

Blake and Yang visibly stiffen before they turn their heads towards each other.

“What do we do now!” Yang whispers urgently.

“It’s ok, we’ll just jump down, we can help the two of them make a run for it” Blake says calmly.

“Just jump down?!?” Yang exclaims “I can’t just jump-“

“Yang? Blake?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! Are you ready for another chapter of Borders? Well, here it is! As always, thank you for reading and supporting this series, and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you like it!

Weiss and Winter stare down at Yang and Blake. After a moment of confusion, Yang speaks.

“Hey Weiss!” she says, “We’re here to break you out!”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “I can see that.”

Winter turns towards Weiss. “I see these are your friends. My name is Winter; I am Weiss’ sister.”

Yang and Blake smile awkwardly.

“Please to meet you!” Yang fixes her grip on the windowsill. “Hey, listen, what’s going on in there?”

Suddenly, someone starts violently knocking on the door.

“There is no time for happy greetings!” Winter pulls the window up fully. “We have to go!”

Blake grabs Yang and vaults off the side off the building, landing gracefully on the ground. Meanwhile, Winter and Weiss send out glyphs that teleport them to the outside of the building.

Yang’s eyes get big. “Woah, what just happened?”

Blake rolls her eyes and sets Yang back on the ground. “I got you back on the ground, come on, let’s go!”

The four of them start running, but Weiss looks around in confusion.

“Where are you going?” she shouts, “The only exit from here is from the front!”

Blake points towards the back of the mansion. “Me and Yang found a hole in the back, we won’t attract attention through here”

Weiss looks at Winter, and Winter smirks. “I did that.”

When they reach the back, they carefully slide through the back and go through the hole in the fence. Yang goes in first. When she exits through the other side, she starts to sprint, only to ram into a hooded person.

Blake emerges from the other side of the fence. “Yang, are you okay?”

Yang quickly gets up. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, it’s just-“

Yang looks down and sees the person that she rammed into. She gasps.

“It’s them! It’s the people that were trying to kidnap Weiss!”

Blake starts to move closer to the hooded individual, but the shouts and yells from inside the fence attract their attention.

Winter gestures towards a huge bush. “Quickly! In here!”

The three of them quickly go into the bush. They watch as someone sticks their hands out from a nearby bush and drag the hooded individual back into the bush.

The security officers walk near the back of the mansion. One of them grabs out a flashlight and turns it on.

“Do you see anyone there?” One of them says.

The second officer looks into the forest, squinting “I don’t see anything, gosh, they probably ran far away already!” The second officer hits the first one. “If you weren’t so gosh darn slow, we would’ve caught them already!”

The first officer rubs his arm, pouting. “Excuse you, not everyone can have the metabolism that you have!”

The second officer glares. “If you stopped eating all of the snacks in the break room, then maybe you would be able to lose a few pounds. Come on, they’re not here, let’s go.”

The two officers leave. There is a few moments silence before someone from the other bushes speaks.

“Yang? Is that you?”

Yang gasps, and jumps out of the bushes. “Ruby?”

Ruby walks out of the bushes and Yang runs to her and gives her a big hug.

As they are hugging, Ruby sees Blake, Weiss, and Winter comes out of the bushes. They release the hug and Ruby sees Yang’s right hand. Yang pulls up her sleeve to reveal her bionic arm. She winks. Ruby smiles at her and runs to Weiss and Blake.

“Oh Weiss! You’re okay! And you too Blake!” Weiss and Blake smile.

Ruby looks towards her side. “Oh…hi…Winter!”

Winter gives her a small smile.

Yang walks back to Ruby’s side.  “Hey, are you alright? I kind of ran into you earlier…”

Ruby blinks. “Oh! That was Jaune.”

A weak voice comes out of the bushes. “I’m ok…”

Ren pops his head out from the bushes. “He’s not ok.”

Nora does the same, and waves. “Hi Yang!”

Winter hums in disappointment. “I didn’t think I would be having to take this much people with me.”

Yang turns back to Winter. “Oh…right. Why were you in Weiss’ room, Winter?”

“Well, I was planning on getting Weiss out of that terrible place, just like you two.” Winter smiles. “It didn’t go completely as planned, but it was successful nevertheless.”

Yang turns to Blake. “I told you someone was going to kidnap Weiss!”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Yang.” She says calmly. “ _We_ were going to kidnap Weiss.”

Yang stares dumbly. “Oh…right.”

Winter steps forward. “We have to go; I have a boat set up to send everyone out of Atlas.”

Yang nods, and the group sets out towards the docks.


	9. Chapter 9

Their boat had set sail just as the sun started to rise. Unfortunately, Winter was not able to go with them. “I wasn’t caught kidnapping you, so there is no reason that I should be going with you.” She said to a very heartbroken Weiss. Weiss continued to stare at Atlas until it became nothing more than a dot in the distance.

“Weiss? Are you okay?” Weiss turned around to see Ruby walking towards her. She smiled. Although she would greatly miss her sister, she was glad to have reunited with her team. Especially Ruby.  Winter had been especially harsh to her (The season, not her sister of course). As soon as she got to the Schnee family mansion, she was told by the butlers that she was not allowed outside of the estate. They told her that it was to protect her from the evils that lay outside, but she knew that her father wanted to prevent her from escaping from his grip again.  So she spent the entire winter thinking. Thinking of a way to get out of that hell that she once called home.

None of the communication systems were working, and Winter never came by the Schnee estate anymore, so there was no way to contact Winter either. The more she thought about it, the more she began to feel hopeless. Then the attacks began to happen.

Ruby started waving her hands in Weiss’ face, breaking her out of her stupor. “Heellloooo? Weiss, are you in there?” Weiss blinked.

“Yes Ruby, I’m still ‘in there’” Weiss said as she made air quotes.

Ruby smiled. “That’s good! We are all meeting downstairs to talk about stuff! You should come too!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “All right. Let’s go.”

Weiss follows Ruby to the bottom of the boat. When they get there, they see that everyone else is already there. Blake and Yang sit on a couch while Jaune, Ren and Nora sit on the other chair. Ruby plops down next to Yang and Weiss goes to sit down next to Ruby.

Yang grins. “There she is! I thought she would never come down from there!”

Weiss frowns. “I was just, you know, thinking about things…”

Ruby smiles and turns to Jaune. “Oh Jaune! I’m surprised that you’re fine! Seeing that we are on a boat and all…”

“Oh, the captain has a cabinet full of medication for motion sickness, so I took some as we were heading out.” Jaune says.

“Oh well that’s good.” Yang crosses her legs and leans back on the chair. “I don’t think the captain would like to see puke all over his nice boat.

Jaune laughs sheepishly.

“Anyways, now that we have everyone down here, we should start story time!” Nora says happily.

“Yes we should!” Yang turns to Weiss. “Why don’t you start Weiss? I think we’ve been all wondering how you’ve been doing.”

Weiss blinks. “Oh…okay. Well, as soon as I got back to Atlas, I was unable to leave the estate. The butlers told me that it was to protect me, but I knew that was a lie.” Weiss paused.

“I didn’t have much to do there, so I stayed in my room for most of the winter. When the snow began to thaw, I began to train outside to give myself something to do. That’s when the attacks began.”

Ruby gasps. “Attacks?!?!”

Weiss nods. “The first attack happened just as I was finishing up practice for the day. As I walked into the front steps, I began to hear yelling. When I turned around, I saw a hooded figure standing next to the two security officers that she knocked out. I began to grab out Myrtenaster, but the assailant ran away before I could do anything.”

Weiss balls up her hands in a fist. “After that attack, my father told me that I wasn’t allowed outside of the mansion at all. The security at the mansion was at an all-time high.” Weiss sighs. “I thought I would never get out of there...”

“But then we came, right?” Ruby says excitingly.

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Yes you did. Actually, your…lack of skills was probably the reason why I was able to get out in the first place.”

“Heh yeah, about that…”

Nora pouts. “I can’t believe Jaune dropped us all on the ground!”

“Hey! I can’t carry that much people at once!” Jaune says.

Ren crosses his arms. “You did say that you could though.”

Ruby laughs sheepishly. “Yeah…we tried our best.”

Blake smiles and looks back at Weiss. “Did you find out who was trying to kidnap you though?”

Weiss smiles. “It was Winter actually. Someone in her unit told her that they saw someone come in with my father that looked like me. She didn’t have a way to communicate with the people in Vale to find out what happened, but she had a feeling that something bad happened. So that’s when she decided to try and get me out.”

Weiss sits back on the chair and crosses her arms. “At first, she tried to just fight her way through the officers, but when more came in, she knew that she needed to find an alternate route. That’s when she decided to cut a hole in the back of the fence. She told me that she was able to get away with doing that because the officers were too busy dealing with 4 specific hooligans…”

Ruby smiles awkwardly. “Heh. Glad we could help.”

Weiss shakes her head. “Anyways, that’s what happened to me so far.”

Yang nods and turns to Ruby. “All right, then what did you four do during your time off?”

Ruby stretches before beginning to talk. “Hmm…well, since uncle Qrow said that the enemies last trail was in Mistral, we went there first. Since we left early, we managed to catch the last airplane taking people out towards Mistral. When we got there, we meet this very nice faunus lady and her 3 faunus daughters!”

Yang gasps. “We met them too! They really are nice, right Blake?”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Yeah...sure.”

Ruby smiles. “Yeah! We stayed at her house while we searched for the enemy. We tried for a week, but the snow was much too cold to really make any progress. So that’s when we decided to go and look for Weiss instead!”

Weiss raises an eyebrow. “How did you even get to Atlas? Mistral is a long way from there.”

“Well, the nice faunus lady brought us to Atlas on her boat! It’s not as nice as the one we are on now, but it was pretty cool.”

Yang slumps down. “Aww Ruby! If you guys just stayed in Mistral for a little while longer, then we might have been able to meet up!”

Ruby’s eyes widen. “Really!?! Wait! You gotta tell us what happened to you! You have a right arm again! How did that happen?”

Yang turns to Blake and smiles. Blake smiles back. “Well, that’s a long story…”

* * *

 

Yang sits back on the couch, smiling. “Aaaand…that’s what happened!”

Everyone sits there in shock. Except for Blake, of course. She is rolled up in a ball, head resting on the arm of the chair. She smiles, enjoying the look of complete and utter shock on everyone else’s faces.

“Wait, half-faunus, your mom, Ironwood, Blake, Grimm, Vale…!” Ruby says as she desperately tries to process all of the information.

Yang smiles, patting her half-sister on the head. “It’s all right, give it some time to process.”

Ren turns to Yang. “That is quite a story.”

Nora grins. “That sure is! I can’t believe that he just gave you an arm out of the blue!”

Yang shrugs. “I don’t know why either.”

Blake turns to Ruby. “Anyways, what are we going to do when we get back to Mistral? Look for the enemy again?”

Ruby nods. “Since the snow won’t get in our way, we should be able to track them down easier now. I just hope that they haven’t gone too far since then.”

Yang grins. “All right! Sounds good, let’s do this!”

Everyone else nods and smiles in agreement.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take much longer until the boat anchors in Mistral.  When it does, Team RWBY & JNR step out from the inside of the boat to see that they are docked at a very familiar place.

Ruby jumps up and down in excitement. “Yay! We get to see the nice faunus lady again!”

Blake frowns. “Yay…I’m so excited…”

Yang walks up to her and slugs her arm around Blake’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’ll just _fin-_ ish as quickly as we can!”

Blake facepalms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I leave you with a Yang pun. I really can't believe I got this far without having a since one in here xD. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment, if you like! See you next week!


	10. Chapter 10

Even though there were now seven of them, the fish faunus lady and her daughters were more than happy to take the adventurers back into their house. Since there wasn’t a room big enough to fit all of them in, blankets and pillows were all brought out into the living room for them. They were very thankful for their hospitality, but they didn’t want to get in the way of their daily routine, so the seven of them spent most of the day out, searching for any type of lead that they could find.

Behind the house lay a huge swampland. The majority of them have never been to a swamp before, so they were not prepared for the influx of random bugs and mosquitos that lived there. Nevertheless, they kept trekking on. Since Blake was once a member of the White Fang, she leads the pack. They didn’t know if they were actually looking for a member of the White Fang, but it was a good place to start.

Blake holds her hand up. “Hold on, I think I see something.” They all stop and watch Blake. She walks up to a nearby tree and starts to inspect it.

Yang walks up to her. “What is it Blake?”

Blake turns around. “Back when the White Fang’s members were more separated, markings were etched onto trees to let the members know when the next meeting would be.”

Yang and the rest of the group approach the tree and examine its trunk. Sure enough, three white claw marks were etched onto the side of the tree.

Blake runs her hand along the claw marks “These seem to still be fresh, that means that they must be around here somewhere.”

Weiss turns to Blake. “Do you think the person we are looking for is a part of the White Fang?”

Blake lowers her head. “The White Fang were there on the night of the Battle of Beacon, and they have been helping Torchwick and the others, so they could be a member.” Blake sighs. “Let’s keep looking around for clues.”

It doesn’t take long until another one is found. “Blake! Blake! I found one!” Nora says enthusiastically.

Blake jogs towards Nora and examines the tree. “Hmm…that’s strange. They usually aren’t situated that close to one another.”

Jaune walks over. “Maybe they reeeally want to make sure that the members don’t get lost?”

Blake shrugs. “Regardless of the reason, we now have two points, so we can line them up to find out which direction to go.”

Weiss walks towards the other tree. “Okay, well the other tree is over there, so that means…” Weiss frowns, “…we have to go deeper into the forest, great.”

Ren looks up “It’s still morning, so I think we should be fine.”

“All right then! Let’s go!” Nora starts running deeper into the swamp.

“NORA!”

* * *

 

Walking for about an hour led them into the deepest parts of the swamp. Very little light filtered into the area, even though it was only noon. Ruby wanted to get out a flashlight, but Blake warned her not to. “We don’t know who else is looking for the White Fang.” She said simply.

Ruby nodded and put away her flashlight. She watched as Blake looked around for the next marked tree. Blake saw a path to the left that was covered by vines. She gestured towards the rest of the group and they followed her underneath. When they arrived on the other side, Blake gasps.

“I think…” she says slowly. “I think we found it.”

The rest of the team emerge from the vines and look up towards the building. Although their eyes weren’t as suited to the dark as Blake’s were, they were still able to see the silhouette of the building.

Blake takes a step backward. “Somethings wrong. Fresh claw marks mean that a meeting is scheduled for today. But no one is here preparing for the meeting.”

Blake turns back to the group. “We need to go. NOW!”

The group turns to run, but a familiar voice stops them in their tracks. “Hello, my darling.”

Blake and Yang gasp in horror. The entire group turns around and sees Adam Taurus slowly walking towards them.

He looks at the rest of the group and scoffs. “I see that you brought your pathetic human friends. I hope you are ready to see them die today Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnd he's back! Here we go guys, there are only a few more chapters left until the end! Sorry this is a little bit later than usual, but I went out with my mom today and I just got home @-@. Again, thank you for reading and supporting the series, and I hope your ready for a great ride! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

“Haha! Not today weird dude!” Ruby grabs out Cresent Rose before running towards Adam. She only makes it 5 steps before Yang grabs onto her cloak, stopping her.

Ruby looks back. “Hey! What was that for?”

“We can’t fight him!” Yang says shakily. “We’ll all just get hurt!”

“Well duh, that’s what happens when fighting!” Nora says as she goes to grab out Magnhild, but is stopped by Blake.

“Please, please don’t fight him, he won’t stop fighting until you are all dead! Please!”

“That’s right. You should all listen to her. There is no way that you can fight me. You should all just…” Adam smirks. “…Run away.”

Blake snarls. Yang turns to Blake. “What’s going on Blake?”

Adam smirks. “What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on. Do you really think that we still use such an archaic way of communicating anymore? I got intel that a certain bow-wearing “human” was seen poking around the outer edges of the swamp, so I put these claw marks here to lure you in.” He shakes his head. “You’ve really gotten foolish since we have parted each other, my love.”

Blake takes out Gambol Shroud and takes a step forward. “What are you even doing all the way in Mistral? The White Fang has never had operations here!”

Adam growls. “That’s none of your business! We have different objectives and plans now! If you were still apart of this, of us, then you would know of it all! But you’ve instead surrounded yourself with humans.” He spats. “You’ve really stepped down to a new low.”

Ruby tugs on Yang’s sleeve. “Yang! We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Yang whips around. “I’m telling you, we can’t do anything Ruby! We should be running away!”

Jaune steps towards Yang “Look, I don’t know what this guy did to you, but running away isn’t going to do anything!”

Ruby grins. “Yeah! What he said!”

Weiss smirks and pulls out Myrtenaster. “Come on guys, let’s go.”

Nora grins and does a fistpump. “All right! That’s what I’m talking about! Let’s go Ren!”

Ren nods and Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora and Jaune all rush towards Adam.

Blake and Yang can only watch in horror as Adam calmly pulls out his sword.

Nora is the first to get to him. She swings her hammer and knocks Adam towards the side. He is knocked off of his feet for a bit but quickly gets up. Ruby is next. Weiss uses her semblance to teleport Ruby so that she is right behind Adam. She sends multitudes of slashes his way before he can react. Ren and Jaune are in the back. Ren sends a barrage of bullets towards Adam. It distracts him enough so that Jaune is able to ram his shield right into Adam. Adam flies towards Nora, and Nora shoots a grenade towards him, sending him flying into the air. When he lands on the ground it takes a while for him to get up. But when he does, he starts laughing. Hard.

“Do you REALLY think I would be this weak? That I would let you toss me around like a little punching bag? No. This…this will definitely kill you.”

Blake gasps. “Oh no. WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!”

Ruby turns towards Blake. “Wha-?”

Blake grabs onto Yang’s arm and drags her out of harm’s way. Ruby turns back to see Adam sheath his sword. Then everything went red.

Blake and Yang get to the bushes just as the world turns red. Yang tries to peek out of the bushes, but she can’t see anything. She turns to look at Blake. “Blake…?”

When Yang looks at her, she notices tears glistening around her eyes. Yang lets out a sob. “Ruby…Weiss…everybody…we’re so sorry.”

They sit there for a while, stewing in their own brand of sorrow and melancholy. Eventually, the red hue disappears.

Blake looks up. “Yang, we have to go.”

Yang sniffs one last time and stands up. She looks away from the scene…she doesn’t want to know what happened. But suddenly, a familiar voice catches her attention.

“Well hello there Adam, it’s been…quite a while.”

Yang whips her head around to see a familiar black-haired woman standing between Adam and the rest of her team. Yang gasps.

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...what is Raven doing there? Welp, looks like we will have to find out next week! Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story, as always! If you enjoyed this chapter, give a kudos or a comment, if you wish!


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby uncovers her eyes to see a black haired woman standing in front of her. She takes a step back. “No…it can’t be.”

Raven turns her head around. “Hello Ruby, I’d stay for chitchat, but I think you and your friends should go hide.”

Ruby quickly nods and the rest of the team run into the bushes.

Adam staggers backwards. “Raven! You…. you!”

Raven slowly lowers her sword. “Patience Adam, clear your mind, you’re not thinking clearly right now.”

Adam growls. “Thinking clearly? How can I think clearly when the person that abandoned us for almost 20 years comes back running for apparently no reason at all!”

Raven sighs. “There was a reason I’m back here.” She looks back at Yang. “I couldn’t have you killing my daughter after all.”

Adam gasps. “Wait…she’s-she’s not a faunus! You went and had a bastard child! How dare you!”

Raven smirks. “Yes, you’re right, she’s not a faunus, she’s something much more special than that.”

Adam takes a step forward, face livid with anger. “I can’t believe it! You used the White Fang’s special methods to teach her didn’t you?”

Yang turns to Blake. “Blake, what’s going on? How does Adam know my mother?”

But Blake could not answer back, all she was able to do was stare horridly at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

Raven and Adam start to circle each other. “Adam, it doesn’t have to be like this, let me explain.”

“EXPLAIN? There is nothing to explain! I should’ve killed that pathetic half-faunus when I had the chance!”

Raven takes a deep breath. “Adam, let me just-“

Yang jumps out of the bushes. “Mom! What’s going on? How do you know this weird creep?”

Raven sighs. “Yang, he’s not a weird creep, he’s just-“

“Yes Raven, tell her! Tell her how you built up our forces just to let us rot with our former leader! You ran away from us!” Adam falls to his feet. “You ran away from me! I was your greatest protégé and you left me for the dust!”

Yang takes a step back. “Wait wha-?”

Blake pulls her back to the bushes just as Adam sends a quick slice towards Raven. She quickly unsheathes her sword and absorbs the attack. She lifts her hand and sends a slash back his way, quickly knocking him off of his feet.

“Adam, you know that this is a meaningless fight-“

“It is anything but meaningless! Not only did you leave us, but you went and trained a half-faunus behind our back! Killing you is the only future that lays ahead of you!”

Adam shoots bullets at Raven but they are easily deflected “Adam, those aren’t rules that I imposed, those ridiculous thugs in the committee- “

“Those ‘ridiculous thugs’ made the White Fang better than it could have ever been! You were holding us back from real progress!”

Raven sighs. “They really did a number of you, didn’t they?” she jumps forward, sending quick slashes before jumping up and kicking him. He goes flying into a tree and falls to the ground with a thud.

Raven slowly walks towards him. “Those committee members…they don’t want equality, they want destruction and pain. They think that the only way for humans to accept us is to instill fear into their hearts. But it doesn’t work that way. Fear does not create equality. Fear takes inequality and shifts it towards another’s favor.”

Adam slowly gets up and starts to stagger towards Raven. “You…you!”

Yang starts shaking Blake. “Blake please! You gotta tell me what you know! Please snap out of it!”

Blake blinks, and then shakes her head. She looks at Yang in uncertainty. “Yang…I…” she sighs.

“Your mom…she…she was the founder and ex-leader of the White Fang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that plot twist marks the end of this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Leave a comment, or just a kudos if you wish! See you next week!


	13. Chapter 13

“She was WHAT?” Yang says, her eyes glowing a bright red.

Blake takes a step away from Yang. “She was, Yang, but she was the leader that the faunus needed at the time!”

Yang studies her a bit before sighing and closing her eyes. When she opens them, they are back to their original lilac hue. “Okay, Blake. Tell me what you know.”

Blake nods. “She was around before I was born, but I’ll tell you what I know.”

Blake sits down. Yang follows suit.

“Your mother…” Blake sighs. “She was the one that took the chaos and anger of the faunus and channeled it all into a common goal: more faunus rights.” Blake looks up to Yang. “But then one day…she vanished.”

Blake looks down at her hands. “A good leader took her place, but looking back at it, it always seemed that the current leader wanted the spot for himself, and he finally got it 5 years ago.”

Yang stares at Blake with awe. Thoughts of the White Fang were always filled with images of masked rouges doing whatever they felt was needed to accomplish their objectives. The only reason why she was okay with Blake being an ex-member of the White Fang was because, well, she was an ex-member of the White Fang. Never would she have thought that the White Fang’s intentions were once…righteous. She sighed. She was only beginning to understand what kind of person her mother was.

Yang looks at the fight that lay in front of her. Raven currently was stuck in a sword clash with Adam. It was clear who was winning at that point. Raven effortlessly overpowers him and sends a slash to him, sending him flying towards the ground. He lands with a thud.

Raven slowly walks towards him. “Adam.” She says slowly. “You know you can’t beat me by fighting like that.”

Adam slowly gets up, and uses his sword to prop himself up. He spats on the ground. “You…don’t KNOW ME!”

He grips his swords and sends a quick slash out. It speeds out towards her, but it is quickly absorbed by her sword. Her sword glows bright red before Raven slashes the air, sending the same attack right back at Adam. It hits Adam, destroying the last bits of Aura left in him.

He falls back onto the ground. He continues to lie there. “So what now Raven? Are you going to kill me?”

Raven sighs. “I’m not going to kill you Adam, you were one of my best students.”

Adam growls. “If you were so damn proud of me…” He grips his sword. “Then why did you run away!”

He gets up and runs towards Raven with the last of his strength. Their swords clash as Adam does his best to push Raven off of her feet. But it is fruitless. Raven is able to hold back Adam without breaking a sweat at this point.

Blake gasps and turns away from the scene. “I think…I think I heard someone Yang.”

Yang turns around just in time to see a black figure streak towards the battle field. It wizzes its way through the bushes before making its way towards Adam, knocking him back to the edge of the bushes. He remains motionless.

Raven turns back around to see a scimitar blade flying towards her face. She brings up her blade to block it just in time. When she looks up to see the owner of the blade, she gasps.

“Well, well, well.” The mysterious person says, smirking, “I never thought I would see the day where I could kill you with my own two hands.

The mysterious person shoves Raven before kicking her into the air. She does a somersault and returns back to the ground on her two feet. That’s when Yang notices the fear in her mother’s eyes.

She turns to look at Blake to get answers, but she sees that the same fear that was plastered on Raven’s face is also plastered on Blake’s face.

“Blake?” Yang says unsure.

“T-that man…” Blake says, stuttering. “That man is the current leader of the White Fang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the end of that chapter brings news! So you may have noticed that I updated the number of chapters that Borders have, and since this is the 13th chapter, that means that there is only 1 more chapter until the end of Borders. That's right, Borders ends next week! (And don't you worry about the new revelation, the last chapter is much longer than most of the other chapters!) I really can't believe that it's almost here, like I remember when I was planning out the idea of Borders, it's really really crazy how fast time flies!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for supporting me and my work, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and are just as excited about the last chapter of Borders as I am :)
> 
> Stay cool 8)  
> -Ashley (Ta3peas)


	14. Chapter 14

Adam gets up from the ground and looks for the thing that knocked him down. When sees who it is, he smiles. “Are you ready to die, Raven?”

The White Fang Leader turns towards Adam, livid. “Shut up you imbecile! You nearly got yourself killed by this pathetic woman!”

Raven grips her sword with two hands, steading herself. She takes a deep breath, and her face becomes much more calm than it was before. The White Fang Leader smirks.

“You think that psyching yourself out will help you win this battle? You’ve done a number on Adam, but you can’t do anything on me!”

Raven’s eyes narrow. “You’ve always been all talk and no action, Onyx.”

Onyx lets out a loud guffaw. “All talk? No action? Look who’s talking! The White Fang was nothing until I stepped up! Okay. You want action? I’ll give you action!”

Onyx leaps forward and does a somersault before kicking Raven in the face. She slashes at him in quick strides, which sends him to the other side of the clearing. He lands on his feet and watches as Raven grabs the tree to steady herself.

“I’ll give you credit. You brought the faunus together. That’s great. But with your “guidance” nothing was achieved! Did you really think that humans would take us seriously that way?” Onyx spats on the ground.

He walks towards Raven, watching as her eyes dart left and right. “Give it up Raven, I know your secret. I know you have a bastard child.”

Raven’s eyes widen as she sees Yang jump out of the bushes. Onyx turns around, smirking. He digs his sword into the ground, causing a black power to shoot out towards Yang. Blake yells at her to come back, but it’s too late. She wouldn’t be fast enough to run away from the blast in time.

She covers her face, in a futile attempt to protect herself. After a few seconds, she lowers her hands, confused as to why she wasn’t blown into smithereens. When she does, she sees her mother standing in front of her. At first she was confused, but then she understood.  Two portals now hovered in the clearing, one at Raven’s previous location and one near Raven.

Raven’s eyes narrow. “You may punch me, kick me, even try to kill me, but don’t you never, EVER, try to hurt my child.”

* * *

 

Yang steps backwards into the bushes. “What the hell was THAT for?” Blake says angrily.

“I’m not really sure.” Yang says uneasily. “It seemed that my mother was losing, so I had to do something.”

Blake sighs and looks towards the battlefield. “Well, I guess you did do something.”

The blast that was supposed to hit Yang was deflected right back to Onyx, hitting him square in the chest. The impact was so powerful that he was thrown back into the trees, creating a line of destruction in the trees. As soon as Raven saw that Onyx was trying to get back up, she closed the portal farthest from her and created another one right next to Onyx and sent a slash through the portal next to her, hitting Onyx and sending him flying farther into the forest. Raven jumped into the portal and ran towards him.

“Come on Blake, we need to follow them!” Yang said, grabbing Blake’s hand.

Blake nods and gets up to follow her.

“Wait, we’re coming too!” Yang turns around to see Ruby and the rest of the gang running towards them.

Yang chuckles. “I momentarily forgot that you were here too.”

Ruby gasps. “You forgot that your half-sister was here?!?!”

Yang ruffles Ruby’s hair. “Come on guys, let’s go.”

* * *

 

When they reach Raven and Onyx, they see that Raven clearly has the upper hand. Onyx heaves and grunts and he looks left and right for any way to gain the upper hand.

“I know you’re at the end of your line, Raven.” Onyx says. “One more hit and I should be able to knock your aura down.”

Raven smiles, breathing hard. “You’re not too far off yourself.” Raven smirks. “And you say that you are stronger than me.”

Onyx runs towards Raven in anger. He sends a smaller black explosive blast towards Raven. At the same time, Raven sends a black and red slash hurtling towards Onyx. The two blasts miss each other completely and hit their intended target, blasting the last remnants of aura off of the both of them.

Yang gasps. “Mom-!”

Blake quickly drags Yang down. “Yang, we can’t do anything! We should probably run away!”

“No!” Yang hisses in anger. “I am not running away, and neither are you!”

Raven gingerly gets up and uses the nearby tree to balance herself. When she looks up, she sees that Adam is standing in front of Onyx.

“Adam” she says calmly. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t have you kill Our Leader.” He says simply.

Onyx grunts and stands up. When he sees that Adam is standing in front of him, he smirks. “So what is it going to be Raven? Let me go, or kill your precious little protégé?”

Raven’s eyes narrow. She sighs. “I guess I’ll just have to kill myself then.”

Yang jumps up. “NO!”

Onyx smirks. “Well, this was easier than I thought it would be.” He turns towards Yang. “As soon as Raven is dead, I’m coming for you, so you better start running away now.”

Raven unsheathes her sword and turns it around so that the sharp tip faces her belly.

Blake gets up from her spot. “Yang, we have to go!”

But no matter how much she pushed and tugged on Yang, it was no use. Yang was cemented to her spot.

Raven starts to move the sword closer and closer towards her stomach. Onyx smiles, this really was too easy. The former leader would be dead and he didn’t have to do anything!

But that’s when he noticed that the trajectory of Raven’s sword was starting to change. Instead of making a beeline towards her stomach, it started to shift towards her right. And that’s when he noticed the smallest of portals hovering around her side.

He gasps and turned around. Sure enough, a portal hovered at his side. The sword was already passing through it. He knew that he wouldn’t be fast enough to dodge it, so he did the next best thing that he could think of: he plunged his own sword through his end of the portal.

Raven smirks, feeling her sword plunge into Onyx’s side. There was no way in hell that he was surviving from that. But there was no time for celebration. A hot, searing pain shot through Raven’s side. She looks down and sees the tip of Onyx’s sword plunged into her side. She pulls her sword out of Onyx and closes her portals, shooting Onyx’s sword out of the portal. He falls onto the ground with a thud.

Adam whips around “Onyx! ONYX!”

Raven staggers towards the nearest tree. She leans onto it while holding onto her wound. “He’s dead Adam.”

Adam slowly looks up to Raven with pure fear in his eyes. She smirks. “So what are you going to do now Adam? Onyx is dead. The White Fang has no leader.”

“You…!”

“That’s right Adam, you know what I am about to do.” She leans completely back onto the tree and smirks. “Are you going to stop me?”

He looks back at Onyx. His eyes are still open in shock. Adam gasps and looks back at Raven, and then at Yang. He stands up and quickly runs away, leaving Onyx’s body behind.

Raven slides down the tree and settles on the ground. She removes her hand from her wound and sees the red slowly blotting out the black from her shirt.

“Mom!” she looks up to see Yang and the rest of the party running towards her. She smiles.

“Mom, you are going to be okay! We will fix you up, you will be okay, you will-” Yang gasps, her tears preventing her from talking any further.

Blake turns around. “Ren! Jaune! Lift her up! We need to bring her to that old woman’s place!”

Ren and Jaune nod and carefully lift up Raven. When they feel that she is secure, they start to make the trek back towards the old woman’s home.

The whole way there, Raven is lost in her own thoughts, the loss of blood preventing her from remembering much that was said to her. But one thing remained fresh in her memory.

_Old…Woman…?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now…you REALLY didn’t think that this was the ending, did you?
> 
> That’s right! Hold on to your pants because the Run Away Series will be having it’s THIRD part! And let me be 100% honest with you when I say that this third part is the last part that I have planned! I know I was kind of sly when talking about the endings before, but this third part will be the end!  
> So the most important question: Will there be a hiatus before this part comes up? Nope! In one week (that’s September 10th) the first chapter of the third part will be uploaded! And I will continue with the current schedule of having a chapter uploaded every Saturday. Lastly, since you guys have read this far in, I would like to tell you that the third part is called…White Light!
> 
> So that’s all I have to say for now, but thank you, really THANK YOU so much for supporting my writing! I know I say this all the time, but I still cannot believe the amount of love that the story has had on AO3! I really, really appreciate every single one of you out there. I know I haven’t been commenting on comments like how I used to, but work has taken out a lot of free time, so between real life, writing, and friends, it’s been hard to do so, but know that I read every single one of them and all are appreciated.  
> Anyways, this little note is getting longer than I expected, so I should just end it here. See you next week for the first chapter of White Light!
> 
> Stay cool 8)  
> -Ashley (Ta3peas)


End file.
